


Robin Wings

by andchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Dean the school dance he never got to have.</p>
<p>Minor spoilers for 9x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Wings

Dean clenched his fist tighter around his whiskey glass, glaring pointedly at the liquid so that he wouldn’t have to look up into Cas’s pinched visage. God, the poor son of a bitch was probably trying to express concern. God help them both.

“I don’t want your pity, okay Cas?” he said loudly, downing the rest of his drink and pouring another measure. When an ex-brainwashed, thrice-dead, once-crazy, fallen angel of the lord was starting to feel bad for your past predicaments, you knew you were truly screwed.

“Don’t feel bad, Dean,” he said quietly, moving to stand even closer, coaxing Dean’s gaze toward his own, but he wasn’t going to play this game.

“Cas,” he growled warningly.

“I’ve never been to a school dance either,” Cas pointed out, laying one hand across Dean’s arm.

“Fuck off,” he grunted, swigging more whiskey. “I didn’t want to go to some lame high school dance anyway. I was just doing it to make that girl happy!”

Cas sighed, then said carefully, “Well, Dean, I think I would like to see what I missed, being in Heaven. Will you show me?” He trailed his hand down Dean’s arm, forcing the fingers to uncurl from the glass, tugging gently.

“Fuck off,” Dean repeated, but much less heatedly. He sounded almost...longing? That was new.

Cas rolled his eyes and immediately released Dean altogether, who definitely did not lean closer toward that stupid blue button-down in a wild attempt to reclaim the warmth that had been removed.

“Fine,” he said coolly, starting to turn away. “I’ll go ask Sam if he’ll help.”

Dean’s eyes finally flicked to Cas, and he almost spilled his drink as he shoved back from the table. “Okay—okay, okay! I’ll dance with you. Christ.” Muttering profanities, he downed the rest of his drink, slammed the empty glass on the table, and pushed his chair back properly, edging away from it and pushing it back into place with a little more force than the situation warranted.

Trying to hide his smug smile to save Dean from more superfluous rage, Cas went to lock the door, knowing Dean would probably rather let a wendigo claw his insides out before he’d let Sam walk in on him doing this. He then went to find an appropriate radio station. This settled, he turned back to the room, eyes finding Dean quickly, who was standing in the middle of the floor, shuffling back and forth between his feet.

“Let’s get this over with, then.”

Cas rolled his eyes. Dean made a mental note to stop letting him hang out with Sam so much.

They stepped into each other’s space, and Cas smiled encouragingly. “What was her name? Robin? What would you have done with her, if you had gone that night?”

Dean narrowed his eyes and immediately reached out, hands curling around Cas’s waist, and he pulled him even closer, keeping eye contact the entire time. Cas pressed his hands awkwardly into Dean’s shoulders, but Dean didn’t say anything except, “Fuck that girl. I’m taking you to your first dance.”

The music was slow, which was probably a blessing because Cas was an even worse dancer than Dean had initially expected. He could barely be trusted to rotate in this little circle, and Dean was leading.

“Relax,” he murmured, now leaning so close that their noses brushed when they turned. “People are only staring because you get to dance with this hot piece of ass.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “Nobody’s staring, Dean. We’re the only ones in the room.”

“I’m simulating a high school dance, jackass.”

“Oh.”

They were still revolving, pretty much on the spot, but Dean’s drinks were settling in a little and things were getting fuzzy on the edges. He had a difficult time getting properly drunk at this point in his life, but sometimes he could almost feel it, and in those moments he grasped on desperately. He leaned into the feeling now, and as he did so, he automatically tightened his grip on Cas’s hips, a few fingers straying onto bare skin, and he pulled Cas even closer so that he could rest their cheeks together. Cas had no option but to move his arms so that they were slung over Dean’s shoulders, so he took the opportunity to run his fingers into the hunter’s hair. Dean made an unconscious gesture that was definitely not nuzzling, but their stubble scraped together and he didn’t exactly move away.

“Having fun yet?” asked Dean lazily, his breath ghosting over Cas’s ear, and he shivered. Dean laughed and did it again, on purpose this time, watching carefully for the reaction and basking in it when it came.

This was quickly becoming his favorite game. Dean leaned down and nipped at Cas’s ear, then, before he really thought through what he was doing, he pressed his lips to the pulse point on his neck. Cas twitched slightly, and Dean smiled against his skin, keen now to draw out as many reactions as possible. He immediately set to work on his neck and fuck reservations as he bit and kissed at Cas’s throat until he was positively shaking.

“D-Dean—” he stuttered out, but that was a far as he got, because the natural progression of this game seemed to be to press their lips together. So Dean did, in what was more of a wild crashing of mouths than a chaste kiss, but neither particularly cared. Dean’s grip on Cas’s hips tightened as he shoved him backward, following his momentum until they crashed into the wall.

“Is the dance lesson over?” Cas gasped out in one of the few moments that either cared to breathe.

Dean looked down at him with heavy eyes, dark and possessive and more than a little hungry. “No way,” he answered lowly, digging his fingers into the skin of Cas’s hips. “I’m introducing you to the after-party.”

God bless school dances.


End file.
